Shooting Star
by Te Amo Twilight
Summary: Bella made a wish that she was sure she would get but when she finds Edward in bed with another woman she realised her wish had been stomped on.She hasn't given up on her wish though & it just so happens a certain blond Texan made the exact same wish...
1. Chapter 1

Shooting Star

Chapter 1

_Three forward, two to the left _Jasper thought. Bella grinned as she moved her knight to that square as Jasper groaned loudly.

"You're using you abilities" he accused her. Bella simply shrugged "So are you. Don't think I don't know that you hover your piece above the board gauging my emotions" she narrowed her eyes playfully and Jasper just smiled at her as Alice came bouncing in.

"I just saw him again" she sighed dreamily as Jasper shook his head amused and Bella rolled her eyes. "He's so gorgeous and tall and…he's MY true mate" she rambled. Jasper laughed at her.

"That's still weird to me." Bella said looking at them both "You guys being meant for other people is still strange."

Jasper looked at her before saying "Not to me. It feels…I don't know, like its right."

Alice nodded her head "Yeah. Don't worry Bella this is meant to happen. We'll all end up happy in the end" she said before she danced away.

Bella looked at Jasper again and then shrugged before taking her turn and winning the game of chess. Jasper scowled a little as Bella laughed.

"I'm going for a hunt" Bella announced. She shot upstairs and into her and Edward's bedroom.

"Hey, you need to hunt?" she asked him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No thanks. I'm just going to stay here. Have a good hunt love, I'll see you in a few hours" he said and kissed her head "I love you Bella"

Bella smiled as she walked out saying "Love you too."

When she got downstairs everyone was waiting to go hunting except Edward.

"You ready darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, let's go" she smiled.

After hunting dome deer and elk Jasper grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her through the trees until they got to their own little meadow. They lay on their backs side by side and looked up at the starry sky. A few minutes of comfortable silence went by as they held hands innocently. Just then something shot threw the sky.

Bella gasped "Did you see that?" she asked.

Jasper smiled at her "Yeah, a shooting star"

"Make a wish!" she exclaimed as she squeezed his hand while Jasper laughed a little at her outburst.

Still holding hands they both made a wish.

_I wish to be with my true mate and to be happy._

Bella made this wish so she could stay with Edward happily. Jasper made this wish so that he could find his mate and be happy.

Jasper turned to Bella "So what'd you wish for darlin'?"

Bella smiled and shook her head "It won't happen if I tell you"

Jasper laughed and shook his head. They lay there in comfortable silence again before Bella went still and had a blank look on her face. Jasper knew what this meant he had seen her like this many times just like Alice.

He rubbed leg lightly comfortingly "Bella, sugar you still with me?" he asked.

When Bella came back Jasper felt her emotions and had to fight not to break down. She felt heart broken and livid at the same time. It was like her whole word came down around her and she was sad but furious about it happening.

"Bells? What 's going on?" Jasper asked anxiously as Bella stared at him.

Just then Alice came rushing threw the trees with the Cullen's hot on her heels, Alice looked so sad for Bella whereas the others were still clueless.

"We need to go home…now" Bella said as she stood and was running before she even finished her sentence. The Cullen's followed her as fast as they could. As soon as they got to the house Bella stopped and they could all hear Edward's blaring music.

"Bella, are you ok?" Rosalie asked concerned. Since Bella got turned she and Rose got quite close. Bella stood in silence for a few seconds as though she was waiting for something.

"Bella what's going on sweetheart?" Esme asked gently but still Bella stood still.

"Alice, what's happening?" Carlisle asked never taking his gaze from Bella.

Alice looked at them sadly before watching Bella "Wait for it" she said.

"Bella you starting to worry me what's…?" Emmett started but he stopped when the music stopped before changing into another song. The five seconds of silence between the songs was long enough for them all to hear Edward and a familiar female moaning each others names.

"Son of a bitch!" Emmett growled.

Jasper was growling the loudest _how dare that fucker hurt her after everything she's done for him! _"Stupid fucker" Jasper muttered.

Bella unfroze and started up the stairs at a human pace with the family following sadly behind her. When she reached the room she shared with her husband she paused with her hand on the door handle. This was going to change everything, her world was about to crash around her and her wish upon that shooting star would be stomped on.

She slowly pushed the door open with Jasper right beside her ready to help her if need be, the Cullen's two steps behind them. When Bella pushed the door harder it slammed into the wall and both heads snapped up to them, Edward and one of Bella's good friend…Tanya.

"Bella…love…" Edward stuttered as he pulled his boxers on and Tanya ran for a robe as she spluttered "Bells, this isn't…"

Bella's hands shot out and them both went flying back threw the window. She was livid and trying to control it so she didn't ruin Esme's beautiful house or hurt anyone else in it. She walked over to the window and jumped down, the Cullen's stayed in the room looking down at what was happening, giving Bella space to deal with it how she needed to.

Edward looked up at Bella and said the one thing that pushed her over the edge "Bella, love…it was just sex…I love you, we can work this out…"

The Cullen's saw Bella's eyes turn pitch black and her hair was changing to match her eyes slowly starting from the roots of her hair down to the tips. Even her nails turned black and there was no way she could stop herself right now…not on her own.

"Do NOT call me love! There's nothing to work out Edward! You screwed my friend in our bed, it's over! I don't want to see either of you! You don't fucking love me you sick son of a bitch! And that bitch cowering behind you was someone I considered close to a sister! But you know what? You can both go fuck yourselves!" Bella screamed at them. Tanya was hiding behind Edward but he was trying to get behind her right now. The Cullen's were more worried about Bella than the two sluts in the garden.

Bella was breathing deeply and the wind was picking up due to her powers causing her hair to whip around her shoulders. Her head snapped towards the sky and lightening came down around her before heading towards Edward and Tanya. They had to move their fastest to get away from it as the rain and hail stones came down and the thunder clapped in the sky.

As much as Jasper thought the two of them deserved to die he knew Bella would regret it after…if she didn't he would help her rip their heads off, simple as that. He jumped down into the garden and into the storm.

"Jasper!" Esme shouted but Jasper kept going towards Bella slowly.

"It's ok Esme, if anyone can pull her out of this it's Jasper" Alice said with a small smile like she knew something no one else did…she probably did.

When Jasper was only five steps from Bella he stopped as he saw her eyes flicker to him and then back to the sky. He took a few deep unneeded breaths and got ready to speak hoping that she didn't fry his ass with lightening.

"Bella" he called gently. Her head snapped towards him and he found himself staring into midnight black eyes, but he saw them soften slightly when she looked into his eyes.

"Bella, you have to stop ok? You're not yourself right now and you may regret this later…" Bella scoffed making Jasper smile, even in her state she was still as stubborn and sarcastic as ever "Ok maybe not but you should be calm when you make the decision. Hell, I'll help you if you want but you need to calm down." He was trying but only the rain let up slightly the thunder; lightening and hailstones were still going.

"Bella, as hard as it may seem right now it's not the end of the world. Look up at that window…that's you're family no matter what Edward does, he fucked up and right now the family are more concerned about you. They love you Bella, you need to come back to them…please sweetheart come back to me" he whispered. He knew the family was agreeing form their emotions and Bella had tears running down her face which still amazed him. The hailstones stopped as her nails changed back to their normal colour, and then the lightening stopped as her hair started to return to brown from the tips to the roots and then the thunder stopped as the black in her eyes dissolved into butterscotch gold.

She still had silent tears running down her face and she was soaked from head to toe as was Jasper but he didn't care, he closed the five steps of distance and held her tightly as she continued to cry quietly. The family had all jumped down by now and the girls had venom pooling in their eyes at the sight before them as the guys held them trying to control their own emotions. Edward and Tanya had stopped running when the lightening stopped.

When Bella finally stopped her tears she looked up at a soaked Jasper and smiled weakly at him as he wiped her tears away. He gave her a final squeeze before moving to her side giving her a little space.

"Thanks Jasper…don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here" Bella said sincerely.

Em laughed trying to lighten the mood "You would've killed them Bells" Bella laughed lightly, she couldn't help it Emmett's laugh was contagious. Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head shaking her head.

Jasper smiled at her "It's no problem darlin'" he said as she smiled slightly bigger then before but not by much.

Edward stepped forward cautiously "Bella, I meant what I said before. We could work this out, please don't leave me…" Bella stopped him.

"I meant what I said before Edward. I almost died for you many times, I fucking ran threw Volterra filled with vamps to save your stupid ass. I literally gave up everything for you, my human family, friends, kids, my fucking humanity and you just threw it all away. This is you own fault." She hesitated; she wanted to know but feared the answer "How long have you two been screwing behind my back?"

Edward answered immediately like this would help him "This was the only time" he said. It didn't help him at all.

"Well, I hope it was worth it because you just lost me Edward. Expect divorce papers very soon" she said before walking away into the house as the sun started to break threw the clouds that had crowded above them almost immersing them in complete darkness.

As soon as Bella was in the shower Rose and Alice went for Tanya as Emmett and Jasper went for Edward. Rose punched Tanya in the face while Alice kicked her in the stomach. Jasper tackled Edward to the ground punching his face over and over as Em punched his stomach.

When they were satisfied they all walked back over to Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle had been holding Esme as she sobbed but not for then fight that happened but for poor Bella.

Carlisle looked at Edward and then shook his head "You have no idea how disappointed and angry I am right now Edward. That's twice you have broken my daughter's heart even after everything she has done for you" Esme sighed them and pulled her head from Carlisle's chest looking furious.

"I want you out of this house Edward. I won't let you hurt that amazing woman again. You have no idea what you just lost do you? You will never hurt my daughter again Edward. You should leave with Tanya, go to Denali…you just lost the best thing that ever happened to you" Esme whispered the last thing mostly to herself.

Edward looked at Carlisle hoping he would let him stay "Esme is right Edward, you need to leave" Carlisle said. Edward was about to protest when Jasper growled at him and then the others joined in. He had turned his own family against him…he could blame no on but himself.

Edward showed his true colours then and glared at the Cullen's "Fine my own family turned on me" he spat at them. They were fuming now.

"Check again Edward, you no longer have me as a sister" Rosalie snarled. Alice nodded in agreement "Or me" she said.

"I'm no longer you're brother, you've hurt Bells once too often" Jasper hissed.

"Looks like you got no sibling then Edward because you can count me out" Emmett backed them up.

"How can you choose Bella over me? I've been here longer, five years ago she was just a human" Edward spat and Esme and Carlisle lost it. "My own parents…" he started again.

"NO EDWARD! Not you're parents, that woman upstairs is the one that holds our family together! When we left her we fell apart and she still welcomed us back with open arms after everything she went through in our absence. We are Bella's parents and until you prove yourself again we are no longer yours" Esme yelled at him. The others were shocked at her outburst but also proud, Bella deserved her love much more than Edward did. Bella was out of the shower by now and had heard what they all said, she was touched but she didn't want to ruin their family.

"I'm agreeing with Esme on that statement Edward. Leave right now and take Tanya with you" Carlisle said and that shocked them even more but their respect for him only increased.

Edward growled loudly making them growl back louder. Edward turned and shot into forest not waiting for Tanya as she tried to catch up to him.

Jasper felt as though he was being pulled towards something and when he turned around he found the source. Bella was standing in his room looking at him out of the window wrapped in a towel…_no the time for those kinds of feelings._

After looking into each others eyes for a few moments Bella turned and walked away from the window.

"So much for wishing upon a shooting star" he heard her mutter before silence filled the air.

**Well, what do you guys think? Please let me know. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When everyone re-entered the house Jasper went straight upstairs to his room while the others all went off on their own to calm down. When he got outside his room he knocked it quietly so as not to startle Bella, but when he got not reply he pushed the door open silently and saw Bella lying on his bed on her side facing away from the door.

He slowly walked over to the bed and went to the other side so he could see her face. She was staring at him with silent tears running down her face. Jasper's heart broke at the sight of her and he wanted to kill Edward for doing this to her. He climbed onto the bed and lay on his side facing her, he began to wipe away some of her venom tears but more kept coming. Jasper wrapped an arm around her and rolled to his back with Bella's head on his chest. They stayed in that position for a little under an hour before Bella sighed and looked up at him.

Her tears had stopped but you could still see the stains they left on her cheeks. She gave him a small smile before speaking.

"Thanks for that Jazz. I'm sorry I…" he cut her off.

"Don't apologize darlin'." He said softly.

She sighed again "I'm not gonna break down like the last time when he left you know? I'm pretty sure I'll have mini break downs" they both chuckled "But I refuse to let him do that to me again. I'm gonna have to deal with it, except it and then move on" she said with conviction.

Jasper smiled at her "I'll be there with you sugar. Every step of the way. Just let me know if you need me" he said sincerely. She smiled hugely at him.

"Thanks Jazz" she said again.

They were silent for a few moments and then Jasper's phone went off. He snapped it open and Bella smiled at the voice she could hear on the other end. Of course he already knew.

"Hey Pete" Jasper said.

"Jazz man! Let me talk to Izzy" he demanded. Jasper rolled his eyes and gave Bella the phone.

"Hey Peter" Bella said happily.

"Hiya Izzy. You good?" he asked concerned but not wanting to get her too deep into it again.

"I'll live" she sighed.

"Good! Coz now that Eddie is out of the way I can make my move" he said and they could almost see him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bella burst out laughing at the image as Jasper smiled loving to hear her laugh.

Then another voice came through "What about me?" she asked.

"Char!" Bella yelled.

"Bells! Peter told me you almost killed the two sluts, nice one. But what about you and Peter?" she asked jokingly upset.

"Aw, don't worry Char we would never leave you out. You can join" Bella laughed.

"Well thanks sugar. That's all I ask for" they all laughed. Then Jasper cleared his throat and Bella pinched his cheek.

"Feeling left out Whitlock?" she asked him sweetly. Jasper pouted at her.

"Aw Major, you can join too" Char said through the phone and again they all laughed.

The four of them always had this kind of banter. Alice never really took to Peter and Charlotte all that well but she was polite enough and Edward thought they were rude and disgusting. The four of them though Jasper, Bella, Peter and Charlotte were like an unstoppable force together.

"So fucker, is that why you called to hit on Bella and arrange a foursome?" Jasper asked amused.

"No, that was only part of it" you could hear him smirk "The other part was to let you know that we're coming for a visit" he said.

"YEY!" Bella shouted and the other three laughed at her.

"Yup, we thought that since the uptight ass is out of the picture we could finally get to see Bella let lose…Whitlock style" Char chimed in.

"Whitlock style?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, the three of us. We have fun…real fun. Alice never really took to it but we're sure you will so we're gonna show you how" Jasper said smiling.

"Ooooooook" Bella said confused.

"We'll be there soon" Peter said cryptically. He never gives straight answers does he? The phone line went dead and Jasper and Bella both sighed.

"He really is a creepy bastard. With his yoda, know how" Bella said and Jasper laughed.

"Yeah but it comes in handy" Bella had to nod in agreement with that.

Bella grabbed her phone then and dialled a number familiar to Jasper and he smiled sadly at her which she returned. After a couple of rings a gruff male voice answered the phone.

"J. Jenks" he said.

"I need divorce papers" was all she said. He would be able to recognise her voice and she really didn't want to drag this out. She wanted it over and done with.

"Miss Cull…" he stated but Bella interrupted him.

"How many times? Call me Bella" she said kindly. J. Jenks always seemed on edge around the Cullen's and Bella tried to put him at ease when he was talking to her and he seemed to appreciate it.

"Of course. Bella how soon would you like those?" he asked slightly less shaky than before.

"As soon as possible" she replied.

"Ok, they'll be there two days tops. Hopefully before that" he said.

"Thanks Jenks" she said.

"Your welcome Bella" he replied making Bella smile…he finally felt comfortable enough to call her Bella.

She hung up the phone and took a deep unneeded breath before she looked at Jasper. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"I want this over as soon as possible" she mumbled.

"It will be darlin'. Just a few days" he said softly before standing from the bed and taking her hand to lead her down the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs they both scrunched their noses up and then they smiled, Bella more than Jasper, before going down the steps.

"BELLS!" she heard many voices shout and was tackled to the ground by a bunch of giants.

"I thought I smelt something" she laughed with everyone else. As soon as the guys let go of her the girls were hugging her tightly.

"Hey girls" she sighed. When they pulled away she closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for the onslaught of questions…she wasn't disappointed.

"Are you ok?"

"Did you kick his ass?" 

"We'll kill him for you Bella!"

"I'm gonna tear him apart!"

They continued for two minutes flat until they noticed Bella standing there silent, eyes closed and holding her breath.

"Bells?" Jake asked quietly.

Bella finally opened her eyes and saw the Cullen's standing back looking amused and the wolf pack looked confused.

"I was bracing myself for the onslaught of question I knew you'd throw at me" she said and they all smiled at how well she knew them.

She sighed as she looked at them and then spoke.

"Look guys, it hurts like a bitch ok? But I'm not gonna fall apart, I promise. I'll probably freak out every once in a while but I promise no complete break downs. I'll deal with it this time rather than shut down ok?" she said reassuringly.

They all smiled.

"That's great Bells, coz we really don't wanna lose you" Seth said quietly. Bella smiled at him as he ran to her and hugged her again. She laughed when she realised that most of them were looking at the kitchen.

"I assume you're all hungry?" she asked and they all nodded furiously. The Cullen's and the girls laughed.

Bella pointed towards the table and Jacob, Sam, Quill, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Brady, Collin, Leah, Kim (Jared's imprint), Emily (Sam's imprint), Claire (Quill's imprint) and Lindsay (Paul's imprint) all sat at the table while she went to the kitchen to make something.

"Bella dear, you don't have to do that" Esme said. Bella knew that she was worried about her but she didn't mind cooking.

"That's ok Esme. I like to cook and I don't get to often." She smiled.

"Oh, by the way, Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit." Jasper said. The Cullen's nodded with smiles.

"Those the ones that eat the human scum?" Paul asked.

"Yeah" Jasper said. The wolves nodded as they waited impatiently for their food. The wolves are only fine with Peter and Charlotte because one; they only kill human monsters and two; Bella begged and pleaded for them to like each other.

As Bella was cooking massive amounts of eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and muffins she was absently singing and swaying a little to the song on the radio.

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you coz I'm bluffin' with my muffin'_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love glue gun in_

_Just like a chick in the casino take you're bait before_

_I pay you well I promise this, promise this _

_Check this hands coz I'm off it._

When she finally turned around everyone was watching her amusedly but also slightly in awe.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I didn't know you could sing" Carlisle said smiling. Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

Bella shrugged "I'm not that good" the others all scoffed.

Bella just shook her head and then put all the food on the table. They guys were about to dive in when they saw Bella standing with her hands on her hips with the girls behind her.

"Aren't you gonna let the humans get theirs first? Or better yet let _your _girls get theirs first?" she asked. The girls all smiled as the guys lowered their heads murmuring sorry.

As they all dug in Bella went over to the radio with her back to the door and put another song on.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

Someone's arms wrapped around Bella's waist and he whispered

"Is that a promise Izzy?"

Bella grinned hugely and turned in his arms before hugging him tightly.

"Peter! How did you get here so fast?" she asked before she hugged Charlotte just as tightly as Peter.

"Oh sugar, we were already almost here" Charlotte answered smiling. Char held her at arms length and nodded her head approvingly.

"You haven't broken down. You still look as hot as ever…maybe more so" Char laughed and then Bella joined in.

Peter who had been saying hi to Jasper and the Cullen's said "So Izzy is that a promise or not?"

"Sorry Pete but I think it's only fair that Char gets first dibs" Bella smiled at the shocked faces of the wolves. They weren't use to their banter, the Cullen's however were rolling their eyes while Peter pouted and Charlotte smirked.

"Damn straight" Char said flinging her arm around Bella's shoulders.

Emmett turned to the wolves and said "You'll get used to it" they all nodded and went back to eating.

Jasper and Peter went over to Bella and Charlotte and they had a big hug while yelling "GROUP HUG!" and then laughing loudly.

Everyone watched shaking their heads and smiling.

"When did you guys leave to get here?" Jasper asked.

"Yesterday" Pete said.

"What, were you're yoda senses tingling." Bella teased and the others laughed. The wolves knew about his yoda powers.

"Yes smartass, they were…and not only about that" he said with a shit eating grin on his face. Char had one to match his as they shared a meaningful look with Alice. Alice smiled hugely and nodded at them as though confirming something as everyone else was confused.

Pete and Char looked at Jasper, then Bella, then Jasper and back to Bella before they both said "What?"

"Nothing" Pete said smirking.

Bella rolled her eyes "Whatever."

It was getting really late and the wolves had left two hours ago. Jasper noticed that Bella seemed slightly weak if that's possible for a vampire…idiot.

"Bella, you haven't hunted since you used so much of your powers have you?" he asked. Bella shook her head and he immediately helped her from the couch and started for the back door.

"See you in a bit" he called at the shot of to the forest.

After hunting some animals Jasper once again dragged Bella to their meadow and pulled her to the grass. The sat in front of one another as Bella looked at the starry sky again and Jasper watched her face.

"Looking for another shooting star?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Nope" she said.

He raised an eyebrow "Wanna tell me what you wished for?" he said.

Bella laughed a little and shook her head "Nope, because as much as I thought my wish was to do with Edward I'm hoping that this is fates way of getting me my wish…even if it is fucked up. And if I tell you it won't come true."

Jasper was silent for a moment "I'm sure it will come true sweetheart…maybe Edward just wasn't meant to be a part of it."

"Yeah, I hope so" she said and then smiled a little "And hey, I can say and hear his name…I'm already doing better than last time."

Jasper smiled and cupped her face in his hands rubbing her cheeks softly. "You're doin' great darlin'" he whispered and then he kissed her forehead before standing back up.

"Let's go home" he said offering her his hand. Bella took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, an unfamiliar shock ran though them both and they looked at each other for a moment before Bella tugged a little towards the forest and they started off home.

By the time they got back it was morning. A whole day since everything happened. When they arrived at the house there was an envelope there for Bella. She knew what it was as did the others which was why it was silent in the house.

Taking a deep breath she opened the envelope and pulled out the divorce papers. She flipped threw the pages and then picked up a pen. She didn't hesitate as she signed her name on the dotted line and then pushed the papers away from her.

Jasper sat beside her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and then sighed "Do you think he'll sign them willingly?"

The others all looked sceptical which made Bella groan.

"No I won't" came a voice from behind them.

They all turned toward the backdoor and there stood Edward staring at Bella. In the blink of an eye Jasper was in front of Bella with everyone else by his side, blocking Bella from his view.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silence filled the room. No one even breathed as they all looked at Edward who was trying to see Bella. Bella sat on a chair at the table with Jasper directly in front of her, Peter and Emmett flanked his sides with their mates by their sides and Esme, Carlisle and Alice were standing at the other end of the table so Edward couldn't go round to get to Bella.

Edward took a step forward and Jasper growled in warning. When he took another step growls erupted through them all. Seeing that this was going nowhere, Bella spoke from her unseen position.

"You can either sign them willingly or I can make you, it doesn't make a difference to me…and you know I can make you" she said in calm, even voice. The others were impressed that she wasn't showing him any emotion.

Edward growled quietly making Jasper hiss at him "Bella, I'm not signing those papers and you're not going to make me. We WILL work this out" he said.

Bella chuckled a little and said "It wouldn't be wise to threaten me right now Edward. I can and will make you sign them if you won't. I can do it without even batting an eyelash."

Still he stood there so Bella sighed "Fine" she said quietly.

Without moving or saying anything she started to control Edward's movements. That was a scary power at first. The others moved to let him past when they realised what was happening. Edward started walking forward but his eyes were flashing with anger as he glared at Bella who didn't even flinch.

"Bella, don't you dare do this" he said in a tense voice. Bella rolled her eyes but otherwise made him keep going.

She made him pick up the pen and then sign the papers on the dotted line all the while he growled. "Bella don't do this" he repeated. Then he finished signing his name and Bella said "It's already done." She moved him back to his original position and the others blocked him from Bella again.

Bella put all the papers in the envelope as they heard the door bell ring. She got up and answered the door seeing a man in his uniform asking for any mail. Bella gave him the envelope thanking him while keeping Edward in the mind control. When the door shut he growled.

"You're staying in the mind control until he's at least a street down. There's no way you're ripping those papers up" Bella said to him.

Everyone stood in silence as they heard the van make its way down the road and turn off onto the next street. Bella waited until she could no longer hear the van before releasing Edward from her control and as soon as she did he acted exactly as she expected.

He growled and then pounced at her but Bella was ready for it and simply dodged him before he reached her. His actions caused everyone to growl and Jasper stepped forward a little. Edward stood staring at Bella with the family off to the right a little. Edward growled AGAIN and Bella laughed.

"Hi cujo, who you growling at?" she asked him annoyed. Peter and Emmett laughed at the exact same time…typical.

He went for her again but once again Bella just dodge him and they were in switched positions than before.

"Ok, really, you know that I could kick your ass any day off the week…but I doubt I'd get the chance because there are eight vampires beside us that would probably kill you before I got my turn" Bella said casually.

Edward stood for a minute looking from Bella to the others who were standing there with fighting stances and eyes that were just daring him to try something. For what seemed like forever it was silent and then he decided to be an idiot. He jumped at Bella again but this time Bella didn't have to move. Before he reached her, he ended up on his back at the other side of the room and Jasper was standing in front of Bella. Edward growled and Jasper growled right back, pretty soon everyone was growling.

"I hate to say I told you so but…I told you so" Bella said unaffected by their growls. Edward stood slowly and looked past Jasper at Bella and spoke.

"This isn't over Bella" he said. Bella scoffed and walked to a drawer.

"Yes, it is Edward and you have no one to blame but yourself" she said as she retrieved her rings and threw them in his direction. He caught them easily and looked from the rings to Bella.

"It is over. Once those papers are finalised we will no longer be married. You did that Edward…all for a fuck" she said making sure he understood that they were over and why.

"This isn't over for me Bella. You can't get rid of me that easily" he threatened baring his teeth. Bella rolled her eyes "I think you've watched one too many movies" she muttered. And again at the exact same time Emmett and Peter laughed.

Edward growled one last time before he ran out the backdoor and into the forest. It was silent for a while and as soon as they could no longer hear Edward, Bella flopped onto the couch and sighed.

"You ok sugar?" Char asked as she sat next to her.

Bella nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" she sighed again.

A second later both Alice and Bella went still and everyone was waiting for them to come back. Jasper was watching Bella resisting the urge to go comfort her in her vision state.

When they came back Alice was panicked "That was him!" she yelled.

"That was your mate? Wow" Bella said. Alice smiled a little "I know" she said.

"What about him?" Rose asked.

"Oh, right, damn, we need to help him before he's ripped to pieces by three other vamps" Bella said. Alice was out the door in a flash with everyone following hot on her heals. No one knew him but if he was important to Alice he was important to them.

After running for about 15 minutes Alice and Bella came to a stop with the others just behind them. In front of them was a man who they assumed to be Alice's mate, he was slightly smaller than Jasper with light brown hair and gold eyes. There were three others circling him getting ready for the kill but his eyes were locked with Alice's. Alice went to go to help him when Carlisle stopped her.

"You'll be killed Alice" he said. Alice turned to Bella with a pleading expression and Bella just smiled at her before flicking her wrist towards the vamps, sending them flying across the clearing.

Alice's mate immediately ran over to her as Bella stepped forward slightly. They all ran at her at once but she didn't move, when they jumped at them they hit an invisible shield and went flying back again. Bella concentrated on the three vamps in front of her and pushed everything else from her mind. In two seconds she had teleported all three vamps from the clearing.

After looking from where the three vamps disappeared from to Bella to Alice, Alice's mate finally spoke.

"Thank you so much for that" he said to Bella who just smiled and nodded "My name is Dave Evans" he continued. Alice was just staring at him making everyone chuckle so Bella shook her head and introduced everyone.

"Hey Dave, I'm Bella, the pixie staring at you is Alice, this is Carlisle and his mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Peter and his mate Charlotte and Jasper" she said pointing to everyone as she said their names.

There was a chorus of "Hi" and he said "Hey" back to everyone and then just stared at Alice who was still staring at him.

"Ok…well we're gonna leave you too it for a while. It was nice to meet you Dave. Alice holler if you need us" Bella said. They both nodded at her but never looked away from each other.

After one more second they all shot off back towards the house leaving Alice and her mate, Dave, to get to know one another _wink wink._

When they got back to the house Peter laughed "I don't think I've ever been around the pixie when she's been that quiet for that long" he said. Everyone laughed a little and lounged on the seats around the living room.

Everyone sits in their couples and Jasper and Bella slouch onto the couch together. There is a comfortable silence throughout the house but being them they had to say something.

"So…" Bella, Jasper, Charlotte and Peter all said at the same time. Everyone laughed, only the four of them could be so completely in sync with each other to do that.

It went silent again and Bella got lost in her thoughts. Everywhere she looked people were in couples, they all looked so happy. Jasper was single but Alice had seen him with a mate so he would soon be happy too. Alice just met her mate and will probably be bouncing off of the walls even more now. That left her on her own, she had no one. Of course she would always have her family but her wish didn't look like it was gonna come true anytime soon.

Sighing Bella stood and smiled at everyone before going up the stairs. She no longer stayed in the room she shared with Edward, Esme designed her new room. It was gorgeous, the walls were light blue and the carpet was a chocolate brown. Brown and blue patterned paintings hung on the walls and they matched the quilt on her queen sized bed. Esme had done an amazing job. Bella's favourite part was the balcony outside her big window looking out onto the garden so that her vampire eyes could see the river.

She was just about to go into her room completely when she suddenly turned on her heel and shot towards Edward's room. This was it; this was her first mini break down. She stood at the door for a few seconds before walking at human pace over to his music and put on "Hysteria" by muse. She listened for all of five seconds before she attacked his room. She pushed his book cases over and snapped his CD's, she ripped his disgusting bed apart while picturing the two of them. She threw her fists into his paintings, breaking anything in her path before she finally picked up their wedding photo and threw it forcefully at the CD player. As the CD player hit the floor the music stopped and then their photo smashed into the ground and cracked right up the middle between herself and Edward.

She looked around the room and took a deep breath before turning towards the door with one single tear rolling down his face. When she reached the door she noticed Jasper leaning against the wall opposite the room in the hall. He gave her a small smile which she returned, she walked to him and he hugged her giving her a kiss on the head. She pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying "One mini break down over" and they both smiled as he hugged her again.

"Come on" Jasper said quietly taking her hand and leading her back towards her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little under a week later and the divorce was finalised. Two weeks after Bella's first mini break down everyone was pretty much clued in on what Alice had seen in her vision and Peter had sensed…other than Jasper and Bella of course. Alice and Peter had told everyone so they could possibly help but they were under no circumstances to tell Jasper and Bella what they had been told.

To distract everyone and possibly get closer to this vision Peter and Charlotte decided that it was time to party…Whitlock style. They went to tell Jasper and Bella who were currently in Jasper's study but stopped at the site that greeted them.

Jasper was lying back on the couch, his head rested on one of the armrests and his feet on the other armrest. Bella was situated between his legs, leaning back against his chest and each had a book in their hands. Jasper held his book with one hand and ran his fingers threw Bella's hair with the other. The scene was so intimate that not even Peter felt right disturbing it. The Cullen's came up the stairs since Peter and Charlotte were taking so long to get Jasper and Bella and they too stopped and observed the scene.

After a few minutes of watching them in the same position Jasper suddenly put his book down and rested his chin on Bella's shoulder and began reading her book over her shoulder. No words were passed between them and they seemed to silently tell each other when it was ok to turn the page. Jasper's hand continued to run threw her mahogany locks and his other arm was wrapped around her waist.

Looking at each other everyone quietly made their way back down the stairs and left the two of them in their own little bubble for a little while longer. They were all thinking the same thing and that was that partying could wait.

When they finished the book Bella sat it down and then turned her head to look at Jasper. "That was a good book right?" she asked him smirking a little because she new he ALWAYS said no but this time there was no way he could.

Jasper hid a smile "It was ok" he said shrugging.

Bella chuckled "It was better than the book you were reading" she mumbled.

Jasper grabbed her shoulders and turned her around while switching their positions so that he was now straddling her. "It was not" he said.

Bella smiled "It kinda was" she said.

Jasper narrowed his eyes playfully before his fingers swooped down to her sides tickling her mercilessly. Bella laughed and screamed as she tried to get him off of her but because she was laughing she couldn't.

"Jasper stop!…I'm actually…crying…" she gasped and she was right she had tears of laughter running down her cheeks.

"Not until you say my book was better" he laughed.

"Never!" she yelled at him and managed to knock one of his legs off of the couch making him lose balance so she pushed him and they both tumbled to the floor. Bella landed on top of him and her body still shook with laughed until she looked up and her breath caught at the intense look Jasper was giving her. Their eyes were locked as Jasper's hands rested on her hips while Bella's lay lightly against his chest. After a few moments where it seemed like they could see into each other's soul Bella looked away composing herself. When she looked back she smiled a little before standing and mumbling "My book was better" making Jasper laugh lightly as he also got up.

"Come on" Jasper said as he grabbed Bella's hand and began to drag her down the stairs. Bella dug her feet into the ground just to make it difficult for him and then laughed when he couldn't budge her. He turned to her with playfully narrowed eyes and shot around behind her, picking her up around the waist. Bella pulled her knees up and Jasper slipped one hand under her knees pulling her back closer to his chest and spun around.

"Jasper cut it out!" Bella laughed as she kicked her feet since Jasper still had a hold on her legs. Jasper chuckled and then stopped spinning but he didn't let her go, instead he carried her down the stairs like that with Bella still kicking her feet. He dropped her gently on the couch and sat next to her as she huffed.

"You guys were acting like kids" Rosalie laughed.

"It was fun!" Jasper exclaimed.

Bella scoffed "Speak for yourself" she muttered. Jasper looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face; Bella was able to keep a straight face for all of 8 seconds before she was smiling as well.

"Damn" she whispered and everyone laughed.

"So Izzy, we were thinking we need to get to the parting ASAP" Peter said beaming.

"Definitely sugar…although if you really think about it Bella has already partied Whitlock style. The only thing she wouldn't do was make out with us because she was with Eddie so technically Bella already is Whitlock material and the parting will just making it official." Charlotte said.

"WHAT?" Alice yelled "When did you party with the Whitlock's?" she asked.

"A few years ago…but I didn't make out with them so it wasn't that bad" Bella said.

"Yeah…all she did was dirty dancing, body shots (in this adding a drop of blood to the drink means they can drink it ;)), many drinks that names are not PG rated…" Jasper started.

"OK!" Bella said cutting him off.

"So Bella is Whitlock material" Emmett said.

"Yup…well, I still want my make out session but other than that…" Peter trailed off as Bella shook her head smiling a little.

"Oh, me too, I want my make out session…you have to kiss all the Whitlock's but basically, yes, Bella you are Whitlock material" Char concluded.

Bella laughed lightly "And when is this happening?" she asked them.

"Tomorrow night" Pete, Char and Jasper said at the same time.

"Can I bring Dave?" Alice asked.

"Sure, why not" Pete said.

"Well, ok then…" Bella started but as soon as she saw the look an Alice's face she quickly continued "NO! Alice I will be picking my own outfit thank you very much…but I promise I will make you proud" she said.

Alice pouted slightly before saying "You promise?"

Bella smiled "I promise" she repeated.

"Ok, tomorrow it is then" Jasper said and everyone was smiling excited for tomorrows events.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! **

**Listen, I know I haven't been updating at all in the past couple of months but I've been really ill. I have an appointment with the neurosurgeon at the beginning of January and hopefully they will be able to give me some medication to help with my illness.**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating but I promise that after I get the right medication I will get everything back on track ASAP.**

**Thank you **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The next day Alice was bouncing around trying to dress everyone but they had all followed in Bella's footsteps and demanded to dress themselves. How ridiculous does that sound? Vampires have to ask to dress themselves…too funny!

Bella was going to wear something that she thought Alice would pick since she promised to make her proud but in the end she thought s_crew it, _and decided to wear what she really wanted to.

"Darlin'?" Bella heard him drawl pulling her from her thoughts. She looked up at her door to see Jasper leaning casually there.

"Yeah cowboy?" she replied. She had decided that since he called her so many different names that she would find one for him too thus she called him cowboy. It was fitting after all.

He smiled at her causing her to lose focus for a moment _whoa where did that come from? _

"What'cha doin'?" he asked with his accent out in full.

"Looking for an outfit" she replied flipping through her clothes.

"Ah" he chuckled "Lookin' for somethin' Alice approved?" he smirked.

"Nope, I was going to but I thought "Screw it" and decided to wear what I want" she said happily making Jasper smile.

"Good, I always prefer your outfits to the ones Alice picks for you because they're you" he smiled as did Bella. "And I think everyone followed your actions and are dressin' themselves" he finished.

"That's good" she said pulling out a really short skirt and Jasper immediately pictured her in it and had to concentrate really hard not to send her waves of his lust. _Whoa, where did that come from? _

"Nah" he heard Bella mumble as she threw the skirt away and he released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Then she pulled out a low cut dress and sat in on the bed in a maybe pile and thought sarcastically _oh yeah, because that's much better for my sanity._

Jasper shook his head to clear it. _Where were all these thoughts comin' from?_ _I mean Bella is definitely HOT but I just now got the urge to slam her again her wardrobe and ravage her…STOP! Fuckin' hell tonight may be harder than I thought…pun intended._

"Ahem" he heard from behind him and realised he had been staring at Bella's ass as she leaned into her wardrobe. He turned to see Peter standing there with a knowing smirk on his face and Jasper scowled.

"Not a word" Jasper said before walking past a laughing Peter towards his own room to get ready. Peter followed him not letting him off that easily.

"So…you want Bella" he stated.

"No…I…I just…" Jasper didn't know how to respond because when Peter said it he realised that yes, he did want Bella. He Abso-fucking-lutely wanted Bella.

"That's a yes. You want Bella to be yours" Peter sang quietly so no one else would hear them. _Yes _Jasper thought _I do want Bella to be mine…when the fuck did that happen?_

"Yes, ok fucker. You're right as usual. Not a word to anyone. Not even Charlotte" Jasper said narrowing his eyes at him.

Peter chuckled "Fine, but look at the bright side she has to kiss you tonight remember? It's part of becomin' a Whitlock." With that he walked from the room with a huge shit eating grin on his face.

_Fuck, I get to kiss Bella tonight! _Jasper thought smiling a little and he suddenly couldn't get ready fast enough.

OoOoOoO

"Alice aren't you ready yet?" the guys all heard Bella ask from up the stairs as they waited for them in the living room.

"No, perfection takes time Bella" Alice said and the guys shook theirs heads at how long this was taking her.

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't going for perfection because I was ready an hour ago. I am going down the stairs to wait with the guys you're taking way too long" Bella said frustrated and the guys chuckled.

"NO! Bella, I haven't seen your outfit yet" Alice said.

"Good, you probably wouldn't approve" Bella said and they could hear the smirk in her voice.

"WHAT! Bella, you said you'd make me proud…please tell me you're wearing your red dress" Alice basically begged.

"Nope, sorry Alice…I'm going" Bella stated and they could hear her moving towards the stairs.

"But Bella, we need to make a grand entrance for the guys" Alice whined and chuckles went round again.

"I don't want a grand entrance Alice. I hate the spotlight!" Bella reminded as she kept walking the other girls opting to stay quiet through their little argument.

"Bella don't you dare" Alice said as she heard Bella get near the stairs "You need to wear the red dress!" she complained.

"Alice, I love you honey but I'm so close to burning all of _your _red dresses" Bella said.

Alice gasped "Fine, you win this time but only because I'm still getting ready and can't come to see what you're wearing" she relented.

Bella laughed a little "I'll give you one thing Alice…I may be wearing a little leather" she said and Jasper's mind immediately went to the gutter.

"LEATHER? You chose leather over the red silk dress you could have worn" Alice said hysterically.

All they heard was Bella blowing a kiss towards where Alice was "Mwah" before she stopped at the top of the stairs.

When Bella came into view of the guys they knew without a doubt that 1 – Alice would not have chosen this outfit for her, 2- guys would be all over her and 3 – they were all feeling lustful towards her no matter how unromantic they felt for her…the lust was inevitable with that look.

Jasper thought his eyes were going to be permanently bulging from the sockets and that his mouth was going to catch a thousand flies. Bella wore a leather black skirt that stopped mid-thigh and had a slit up the right side, it was paired with a midnight blue tube top that hugged her curves nicely. She had chosen her black leather thigh high boots leaving only a slither of skin between them and the hem of her skirt. Her hair was in curls and she wore blood red lipstick with smoky eyes due to mascara, eye liner and various shades of grey eye shadow.

"Wow" Jasper breathed almost inaudibly.

"Lookin' hot Izzy" Peter said louder as Emmett whistled appreciatively.

Bella grinned "Thank you" she spun a little before sitting in on of the seats.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled from the floor above and Bella rolled her eyes at the guys as they smiled at her.

"Yes dear sister" she said sarcastically.

She heard Alice take a deep breath "At least tell me some of the details. Are you wearing the gladiators?" she asked.

Bella widened her eyes at the guys who were trying not to laugh "No" Bella said.

"Oh god…you're wearing your thigh high boots aren't you?" Alice asked in horror.

"Good guess" Bella complemented as happy as ever.

Alice groaned "Ok…your make up, you're wearing the pink lip gloss and brown eye shadow right?" she asked almost pleaded.

"Um…not exactly" she said and the guys gave her looks as though to say _not exactly? It's the farthest thing from it._

"How far is not exactly?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Erm…about a marathon" she said and Alice groaned yet again.

"At least tell me you straightened you hair and tied it back like I said?" she begged her.

Bella curled a bit of hair around her finger as the guys shook their heads with small smiles at her obvious rebellion to Alice's fashion advice…although they preferred Bella's.

"Opposite actually" she told her.

"BELLA! Do you not hear my advice?" Alice asked her frustrated.

Bella chuckled a little "Oh, I hear you Ali…I just don't listen." 

"Why not?" Alice demanded and she could practically hear her pouting.

Bella rolled her eyes "Ali, you and I just have two very different styles" Bella informed her gently.

Alice sniffed before she sighed "Ok, I guess your style works better for you than me and my style works better for me than you" she caved.

"Exactly" Bella said happily.

"Your style shows your personality and mine shows mine" Alice added.

Bella looked down at herself and then looked at the guys with her eye brow raised "What exactly is my personality? I'm kinda scared of what you'll say with what I'm wearing" she said and the guys chucked.

"Bells, I'm bright, bubbly, hyper, pretty, girly, and honestly a little of a control freak…I know hard to believe right?" she said and Bella had to bite her lip to keep from laughing while Peter and Em just out right laughed at her last statement. Alice continued anyway "But you Bella, you're sassy, sarcastic, sexy, laid back, badass and a what you see is what you get kinda girl. It's why we get on so well, we can share opposite opinions" Alice finished.

Bella smiled a little as she was kind of touched by Alice's words but had to joke anyway "Even though it makes us want to strangle each other every once in a while" and she heard Alice laugh.

"Yeah" Alice agreed and then she sighed "Ok, I'm ready let's go girls" she said to Rosalie, Charlotte and Esme.

"Finally" Bella muttered as all the guys stood. Jasper who wore black jeans low on his hip with a dark blue shirt the top button undone and black cowboy boots (good thing Bella's heart can't speed up right now), walked over to Bella's side and smiled at her as she smiled back at him, they both stood off to the side as the guys greeted their mates.

Esme came down first wearing a green dress that tied around her neck and flowed over her curves softly. The dress stopped just below her knees and she was wearing green 4inch heals to match. Her hair was down and wavy and her make up was light with some simple lipstick and a sweep of light green eyes shadow. She went over to Carlisle who wore a grey shirt with black dress pants and then Charlotte came down the stairs.

Charlotte was wearing black shorts that stopped just above mid thigh and she matched it with a purple shirt that tied at the front showing off her stomach from just below her belly button. She wore ankle boots, her hair was back in a messy bun and her lips were a purple/red colour while her eyes had a light purple on them with mascara. Charlotte went over to Peter who immediately pulled her in for a kiss, he wore dark blue jeans and a red button up shirt with the top button undone matched with black cowboy boots. Rosalie started her decent of the stairs.

Rosalie wore a red dress that cling to her curves like a second skin, it stopped a little higher than mid thigh. She matched it with red thick healed shoes that made her legs look even longer than usual. Her hair was back in a pony tail, her lips were clear and glossy while her eyes had some natural brown on them and mascara. She walked over to Emmett who also immediately kissed his wife. Emmett was wearing light blue jeans and a green sweater that showed his muscles easily. Lastly Alice began to walk down the stairs.

Alice's outfit definitely showed her personality, she had on a pink (surprise, surprise; bubbly) dress that stopped just above her knees. Her heals were stilettos and again pink, she had sparkly clips in her hair, her lips were covered with pink gloss and her eyes were pink and sparkly with eye liner and mascara. She continued over to Dave with a big smile on her face which he returned whole heartedly. Dave wore black pants with a white shirt and a grey waist coat over it which Alice immediately approved of (gasp).

After a few minutes Bella spoke "Well, shall we?" she asked with a smile and Alice looked at her for the first time.

"BELLA!" she shouted as the other girls nodded at her approvingly as Char winked at her and Bella smiled.

"Yes Alice?" she questioned innocently and Alice sighed before taking a deep breath remembering their earlier conversation.

"Definitely not what I would have picked out because it's not my style but…you look hot" she smiled and Bella chuckled.

"Thanks Alice" she said shaking her head.

"Ok" Alice clapped "Let's go" she said dragging Dave out with her followed by each of the couples, Jasper and Bella being last.

"Ma'am" he said holding his arm out to her smirking and she laughed a little taking his arm.

"Let's get going Whitlock" she said tugging him forward a little and they both smile as they made their way to his car.

**Hey guys. So, this is me slowly but surely trying to get things back on track. I'm still not 100% and I've got exams **** but I will do my best to update something as often as I can. Thanks for being so patient ****.**


End file.
